


Patch Me Up

by Random_Fandom



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fandom/pseuds/Random_Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a second Tim considered simply turning around and leaving him to bleed out on his carpet. He glanced mournfully to the open door before closing it and cautiously approaching the Red Hood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patch Me Up

For some reason Tim was not surprised when he found a half dead Red Hood in his living room. For a second Tim considered simply turning around and leaving him to bleed out on his carpet. He glanced mournfully to the open door before closing it and cautiously approaching the Red Hood. 

The lump bleeding out on the floor groaned. "Replacement?" 

Tim went for his medical supplies when he returned Jason had managed to prop himself up against the sofa. 

"You're bleeding on my carpet." Tim crouched next to Jason and  
trying to assess his injuries. 

"Sorry for the inconvenience." Jason sneered and began to climb to his feet. 

"Don’t be an idiot." Jason was swaying where he stood and his face was an unnatural shade of white. "I can treat your injuries and we can pretend this never happened in the morning." 

"I'm fine." 

Tim pushed him gently and Jason practically collapsed onto the sofa. 

Giving him no time to protest he started to lift Jason's leather jacket and the Kevlar underneath to see what was bleeding. "If you wanted to get me naked all you had to do was ask." 

Tim gave him a flat look. "I doubt you have enough blood left to get it up." 

Jason chuckled before groaning in pain. 

"Broken ribs?" Tim kept patching up the knife wound. 

"Just bruised I think." 

Tim finished patching Jason up in silence. When he was done he looked at Jason's face. He looked like he hadn't passed out only through sheer force of will. 

"It's fine if you crash here." 

"How do you know I won't kill you in your sleep?" 

Tim snorted "A small kitten could probably beat you up right now. I think I'm safe." 

Tim got some covers and a pillow and threw them on Jason. "I'm going to sleep" Tim didn’t bother to hear Jason's retort but as he closed the door to his room he heard a soft "Thanks."  
For a second Tim stood still then he shook his head and decided that sleep deprivation was making him imagine things. 

In the morning Tim was entirely unsurprised to find that Jason had left.

**Author's Note:**

> Buy me a coffee?
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/randomfandom


End file.
